Blood rain
by Sonicgirl17th II
Summary: Manic has just been heartbroken by his girlfriend Rouge.He thinks life can't get worser than that day.But what happens when he runs into a vampire that turns him into a vampire to.He then thinks know girl would want to date a vampire hedgehog. ManicXAmy
1. Chapter 1

The only thing I remeber doing was running.I was running for my had just happened to me that no one would beleive...I was being chased by a first I thought I was just going I guess I should just start from the beginning......

It was around midnight when I was just thinking about my girlfriend Rouge. We had so much in both like to was the main thing that brought us together.

The only thing that was the problem is that she was a slut.I was walking to her house but something must have caught my it the street light coming on,or the cars flying super fast or mabye it was my girlfriend making out with another dude on her pouch! Mabye it was that.

"What the hell!"I screamed at them. Most likely scaring them enough so they have time to breath.

"Damn,I didn't want you to find out like this." she said trying to sound compassionate.

"Oh,so you were just going to keep playing me like that,"I said to prove a point.

"Manic,look we have only one thing in common.I like you but,me and Knuckles have so much in common" she said.

"You know what screw you and your told me you were a slut but I thought they were right." I said and left

As,I walked home in the wide darkness all I could think about was how I know my heart was damaged.I feel like she took my heart and stomped all on it."What did I do to deserve this!" I said out loud. "I wouldn't say that right now." a voice said "Who said that?" I said a little bit scared

"You don't need to know that right know hedgehog." the voice said

The next thing I know.I'm running for my you know were I left off.

When I thought everything couldn't get worse...It did.

I guess there was a branch or a rock on the ground because the next thing I know i'm on the ground. When I was on the ground the mysterious voice turned out to be a grayish black echinda.

"Who are you?" I asked praying for my life.

"I'm darksled the vampire a.k.a your worse nightmare." and with that he grabbed me by the neck

"Hey! Let me go! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! LET ME GO!" I screamed to top of my lungs.

"Give up. It's no 'll be all over soon." he said biten my neck.

"Please SOMEONE! HELP ME! GOD PLEASE!" i said with my last breath.

Then when he finished sucking my blood he did something unexpected.

He then sliced his own hand and feed me his blood.

"Now,drink up." "Feed on my blood,hedgehog." he told me.

That's the last thing I remebered. I blacked out.....

AN:Some people don't know that if a vampire bites die. But if it bites you and feed you it's become a vampire.


	2. New taste

"Woah, what happened?" was all I thought. Something feels weird about me.I feel....Burning? The burning sensation was getting stronger."OW!" I was painful it was..The sun? I ran to the darkest alley I can find."Man,what happened last night." I thought.

_Flashback_

_"What the hell!"I screamed at them. Most likely scaring them enough so they have time to breath._

_"Damn,I didn't want you to find out like this." she said trying to sound compassionate._

_"Oh,so you were just going to keep playing me like that,"I said to prove a point._

_"Manic,look we have only one thing in common.I like you but,me and Knuckles have so much in common" she said._

_"You know what screw you and your told me you were a slut but I thought they were right." I said and left_

_End flashback_

All I thought about was him with her."That slut!" I said out loud. She will not now but soon. Revenge wasn't the only thing I was feeling. I was hurt. I was still walking in the alley till I saw a single rose in a tin was wilted and was dieing almost.I reached out to grab it when it's sharp thorn pierced my finger."Ow,dammit !" I finger was bleeding.I put it in my mouth to reduece the something was strangely blood tasted...Sweet? I also felt around my mouth to notice somthing else diffrent.I had two sharp fangs in the front of my day is going crazy."I got to go in town and see what is going on." I thought.

SONIC & MANIC'S APARTMENT

Sonic's P.O.V

"Oh,man." I thought as I tried calling everyone I know to ask if they seen Manic. Next up is Rouge,Knuckles and Sonia. Let's try Sonia first. Ring Ring. "Hello?" she said "Uh,hey Sonia this is Sonic,I just call to see if you seen Manic?" "*Gasp* He's missing?" she said with worry in her voice." "Yeah,for 24 hours. I'm gonna call the police." "Oh my gosh, we better find could be dead !" She screamed. *Click*

RING RING "Talk to the princess."Rouge said happyly. "Hey,Rouge um Manic went missing since yesterday and no one saw you know anything about him." I said.

"Um,oh, well yeah I know when you introdued us to him and we've been going out for a while and I sort of cheated on him for Knuckles and his was around midnight and he ran to Emerald hill 's the last I saw him." she said disapointed.

I was speechless. "It's your fault that he's missing ! Now he's probably dead because of you !

"Great job,Princess! *Click*


End file.
